A Thiefs Redemption
by That1NamedJekka
Summary: She had skin the color of caramel and mangled black wings, she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, "We can't just leave her here! She needs medical attention!" Emma screamed as she tried to approach the almost lifeless figure at Gold's feet. "No deary, trust me when I say a Curoe Puro doesn't need any medical care we have. Strange to see one with black wings." he said.
1. Chapter 1

Will looks out the passenger door of the cruiser as Charming drives through their route. He misses Robin terribly, thankful that he could talk Charming and his eccentric daughter to allow him to show he's turning over a new leaf. Robin sacrificed his true love to save his wife, something Will can't understand. He shakes the feelings of the past off his shoulders as he hears Emma's voice on the police radio, "Dad, Will, we need you out by Henry's playground in the woods, there's a portal open. Once we've never seen before." Charming guns it and takes a sharp right, "Oih mate! Take it easy! Been rainin' a lot you know!" Will says as he silently prays to whatever god is out there. "Oh just shut up." Charming says as he hurriedly makes his way to the playground. Upon their arrival they find Regina and Gold are there as well, "Good thing you two are here. Do you have any idea what could possibly come through that portal?" Charming asks as he approaches the small group.

Will notices the portal is silver, with light blue and deep purple bolts of electricity stemming out, blinding them for seconds at a time, "I'm afraid not sherriff, I've never seen a portal like this before. I fear the worst." Gold says as Regina agrees, "Can we ever catch a bloody break?!" Killian yells as he gestures in irritation to the portal. Will stands off to the side of the group, anxious about the possible new threat making its way here. Before they can think of a plan a giant bolt of electricity shoots out, blinding them and sending a figure flailing through the air. The figure hit the ground so hard the earth shook under their feet. They stood ready for retaliation, but the figure remained unmoving, "Is she dead?" Regina asks, Gold slowly approaches the figure, casting a spell of light over them, he jumps back quickly, Will's curiosity gets the better of him and he approaches the figure. He gasps as he looks at the figure lying on the ground, "It's a girl!" he says in surprise. "Do not touch her." Gold says quickly when he notices Will bending down over the girl. She had skin the color of caramel and mangled black wings, she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, "We can't just leave her here! She needs medical attention!" Emma screamed as she tried to approach the almost lifeless figure at Gold's feet. "No deary, trust me when I say a Curoe Puro doesn't need any medical care we have. Strange to see one with black wings." he said. "Will, lad, you may want to step back, I've never come across these creatures before, but the legends tell of great and terrible things." Will looked up to The Dark One and did as instructed, though he found himself unable to be far from her for some reason.

"Gold she's been passed out there for almost an hour! Let us move her!" Emma yells as she tries to approach the mangled-winged figure, he casts his magic, not allowing her to come any closer, "Trust me deary, you won't want to be in her line of sight when she awakens. Curoe Puro are self healers and have a defensive magic, if she wakes up and has no clue where she is, she won't hesitate to break your neck." Regina laughs and quickly stands over the girl, examining her high cheekbones and long eyelashes, "What is a-" Everyone jumps as a hand grips Regina's throat tightly. The figures eyes open up and glow with a blue-white, turning to face Regina, "Let her go! Please!" Emma yells as Gold lets down his barrier, stepping back himself. "We won't hurt you please! Just don't hurt her!" Charming yells as he raises his hands, slowly approaching the glowing-eyed girl who now stands eye level with Regina. The girl squints her eyes and tosses Regina into a big oak tree, "What realm am I in?" a soft almost bell-like voice rings in the air, "I believe I can answer that for you deary, you are in the Realm Of the West. We intend you no harm, as long as you promise us the same." Gold says as he slowly approaches the girl, "Realm Of the West?" the girl relaxes her shoulders and her mangled black wings disappear into her back. Gold gestures to the world around her. Her eyes fall on each of the group members, but they linger on Wills, who is staring at her with bright eyes. Her eyes turn into a pale violet and her hair falls around her in soft auburn locks, she turns to Charming and Emma who are holding up Regina, "Forgive me." she says as she looks away toward the clear sky.

"Why are you here?" Emma asks with a hint of anger in her voice, not looking away from the stars the girl begins her story, "Exiled. My own people feared me." Why?" Charming asks, "I am the only of my kind to be able to rip someone's magic from their soul. Rendering them mortal, human to be exact. What once was a pure race has been tainted by politics and greed for power. Afraid of my retaliation, they broke my wings and exiled me." Gold raises his eyebrows in slight worry, but more in curiosity, "And what is your name, deary?" she turns to him and gives a small bow of her head, "I am Ailyxe."


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to the West, Ailyxe, I assure you that you are amongst allies." Gold says as he gestures to the group. Ailyxe glances at each one, when her eyes fly over Wills, he freezes, feeling emotions he hasn't allowed himself to feel in a long time. Killian bumps Will's shoulder, "Aye mate you ok?" He asks when he notices the thief staring at the girl, Will shook his head, "Yeah I'm fine." Will said quickly, looking away from the girl.

Emma and Killian share a look, "If I recall, I do believe that's how I looked at you the first time I saw you." He whispered in her ear. "Allow us to escort you into town, Ailyxe, surely we can provide you with food and shelter." Gold gives a soft smile to Ailyxe, who nods and walks gracefully next to Gold. They reach Granny's quickly, upon entering everyone goes quiet. Even Leroy, the town gossip stares in wonder at the new beautiful girl. Emma gestures to the booth and Ailyxe slides in with Regina, Emma and Killian sit across from her, "Please forgive my choking you, a Curoe Puro awakening is something everyone is best to stay away from." Ailyxe looks into Regina's dark brown eyes, "I suppose I can allow this to pass, but if you do it again I will reduce you to ash." Regina says as she clears her throat.

"So, you were banished because you can rip someone's magic from their soul?" Emma asks, Ailyxe picks up the menu, looking at it confused, "Yes, I am the only one of my kind with this ability. Our most ancient leader was threatened by my ability, he turned my people against me, they destroyed my wings and exiled me through a portal." she says, glancing up at the blonde with an unreadable face. "Oh." Is all Emma can think to say, "Its quite a burden to carry, it could not save me from my fate, though it saved my people on occasion." Just as she finishes her story Granny comes over to the table, "A newbie? That's rare. I'm Granny." she eyes the girl with uncertain eyes, "Hello." Ailyxe says back as she glances up at the woman. "So what can I get you guys?" Regina orders lasagna for the whole table, when Granny leaves Ailyxe looks to the three, "Your food has such peculiar nAmes." she states, causing them to laugh. A few minutes later Granny brings out their food and sets a beer down in front of Ailyxe, "From the lad at the counter." she smiles as they see Ailyxe blush.

"What is it?" she stares at the glass, back in her realm, Eternita, Curoe Puro only drank water. "Beer. Its bitter, but after a few of them they're not so bad." Emma tells her, noticing a small hint of curiosity in Ailyxe's eyes. When she takes a small sip they laugh as her nose cringes, noting that its the first real emotion she has shown, "Its bitter, but quite delightful." her eyes scan the counter and land on Will's, who gives her a shy smile. She raises her glass and slightly bows her head, Will follows her gesture, not wanting to offend her. "He likes you." Regina says with a hint of sadness to her otherwise disgusted tone, "It would be safer for him to chase a mortals affections, Curoe Puro's hearts are quite difficult to breech." Ailyxe says as she sips the beer. "What exactly is a Curoe Puro?" Killian asks curiously, Ailyxe notes the curiosity in their eyes, "A Curoe Puro is chosen at the age of 5, only children with truly pure hearts can receive the blessing. We are protectors of our mortal population. For instance, if I bound myself to you and vowed to protect you, if ever a threat to your life was made..I would destroy that threat. Our defensive magic is far more powerful than any mortal can comprehend. There's a reason women Curoe Puro are forbidden to have children, women are far more emotional, unstable. If ever a heart was broken, our blessing is reversed into dark magic. Many thousands of years ago, there was a high population of dark Curoe Puro, our race was almost destroyed." she explains as the three stare in wonder, "So, you're like a guardian angel?" Regina asks, "If that is what your realm refers to us as." Ailyxe shrugs, "We don't have Curoe Puro here." Killian says.

Ailyxe nods as she eats her lasagna, "This is delicious!" She pulls a handful of jewels from her pocket, "allow me to pay for this." Killian spits his drink out in shock, his pirate ees staring at the jewel brightly, "You have jewels?" he looks to her with greed in his eyes. "Yes, don't you?" Ailyxe asks confused, "Well yes but they are rare and expensive." Regina says as she eyes the chocolate jewel, noticing how inside seems to be swirling vibrantly with color, "Where did you get these?" she asks, "The beaches in my realm are overflowing with them." They all stare at the jewels in wonder, "Your beaches are covered in jewels? Now that sounds like my kind of beach." Killian laughs.

Ailyxe's eyes scan the diner, noticing the stares and smiles from the men, "Where is the man who gave me the beer?" "Must have left, why?" Emma asks with a smile on her face. Ailyxe shrugs, "I didn't get to properly thank him." She says in a soft voice. Secretly wishing she could stare into them forever, no man has ever stood out to her like he does. "Try the docs, its his usual spot." Killian gestures out the window, the darker it gets the more ship lights they see. Ailyxe offers to pay for their food before making her way to the door. She makes her way down the small stone pathway before she gets a sense that she's being watched. She quickly turns around to see everyone in the diner is pressed up against the glass before they scramble. A small smirk passes her lips and she continues toward the docs. She gracefully makes her way onto the still warm sand, removing her shoes and scanning along the rocks with what little sunlight is left.

Her breath catches when she sees him. He sits on a big rock with a strange bottle in his hands. "You there!" she hollers ad she makes her way toward him. Will turned his neck so fast he almost got whiplash, "Yes?" he asks as he points at himself. Ailyxe stands at the foot of the rock looking up at his deep green eyes, "You left before I could properly thank you for that odd drink." He gave her a sift smile, "Would you like to join me for another?" he holds his hand out to help her climb up. She hesitates but grabs his hand, when their hands touch she freezes, looking into his eyes as he pulls her up. They stare at each other and she watches his irises swirl with green, she notices little orange and yellow flecks of color, like the autumn leaves that danced in her realm. He scoots over making room for her, "You alright lass? I'm afraid if you stare any harder I may burst into flames." he smiles brightly, causing her to shake her head, "Yes yes, I'm sorry. I've Just never seen a being with green eyes, they are a mere myth in my realm." she says as she tries to stop the heat m rising in her cheeks.

Will hands her the bottle of strange dark liquid, she examines the strange shape and looks at him questioningly, "Its called rum, if you've never had it I suggest you not drink too much." he watches her tip back the bottle and laughs as her nose scrunches up, "That's terrible!" Ailyxe shouts as she hands him back the bottle while he roars with laughter. "You get used to it, many people actually enjoy the taste, or maybe its just the feelings it brings." he says as he tips back the bottle, she cocks her head in question, "Feelings? Is this some sort of magical drink?" "Not technically, it can cause a person to feel relaxed, happy, angry, it all depends on your subconscious I suppose." he says as he offers the bottle back to her, "So it impares the normal thought process of any being?" she asks in shock, "Yes that's pretty much it lass." she looks at the bottle again, _'You're no longer bound to anyone, you're free.' _she thinks to herself and smiles, taking a long bitter sip, "Oh its en worse the second time!" she sets it down between them and looks to the water, "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name?" she says. "Forgive my manners, I'm Will Scarlet." he turns to her, holding out his hand, she squints her eyes at him, "What are you doing?" he smiles at her, "This is how we greet newfound friends in this realm." Hesitantly, she grasps his hand and he shakes it, "This realm is so odd." He laughs at her comment, "It takes some getting used too, but its rather nice." She nods at his response, "I'm afraid I feel dizzy, is it the drink?" she asks as she shakes her head, "Well that was fast, but yes it is." he looks at her, noticing how small and fragile she looks. She turns and looks at him, wonder filling her soul, she had a feeling that pursuing life in the Realm Of The West, he would make his way into her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm afraid I must be off now, this drink has made me quite tired. It was a pleasure to meet you Will Scarlet." she says as she slowly climbs off the rock with Will's help. "The pleasure was mine, would you like me to escort you to the diner?" he laughs as she stumbles a little, looking around confused, "That would actually be quite helpful, since my sense of direction seems to be out of commission." she notes how he easily hops down off the rock, "Your tolerance to this drink is most impressive." Ailyxe states as they make their way toward the docks. Will laughs and looks at the bottle, "First time anyone's ever said that to me. If you'd like, there's a pub downtown that serves many different drinks...would you care to join me for a few?" he asks as he rubs the back of his neck in nervousness, she looks up at him with her bright pale violet eyes, "That sounds delightful." she says shyly, thankful that the shadows can hide the strange heat on her face.

"Thank you for escorting me back to the diner, I so believe I could have found it, eventually." she let's out a soft laugh, "Its no problem lass, having the company of a beautiful woman always makes for a good night." He says as he a miles down at her. The two pause awkwardly in front of the diner, "Well it certainly was a pleasure to meet you, Will Scarlet." he can't help but a mile at the sound of his name on her soft looking pink lips, "The pleasure was all mine, Ailyxe. I suppose I'll see you around tomorrow. Goodnight." he smiles brightly as he heads on down the block. She watches him without realizing it, not until he turns around and winks at her, nearly causing her to fall to the ground. She waves back and rushes up the stone path to the door./p

Granny approaches a winded Ailyxe, who pinches the bridge of her nose, "I've got apartments upstairs. Emma said you had rare jewels so I'm thinking with half of one you can stay in the apartment as long as you want." she holds up a set of keys, "Yes absolutely, thank you." Ailyxe smiles slightly and reaches into her pocket, pulling out a ruby red stone, "That's beautiful." Granny says as she looks at the swirling ruby jewel. "My granddaughters name is Ruby, she'll be stopping by tomorrow to give you clothes." Ailyxe nods and has an idea, she holds the jewel out and it floats in her hand. She waves her hand over the jewel, revealing a silver chain that wraps around the jewel beautifully. "A token of my immense gratitude." Ailyxe holds out the necklace to Granny, "Its the most beautiful necklace in the realm." She smiles at Ailyxe and they two go upstairs. "Are you familiar with electricity?" Ailyxe shakes her head, walking around the apartment, "I'm afraid not, not with the way you use it anyway."

Granny shows Ailyxe the basics and all the amenities, but until she became familiar with how to cook, she was more than welcome downstairs any time. "I think thats everything, Ruby is right next door if you need anything. Goodnight Ailyxe." Granny waves and shuts the door behind her. Ailyxe walks over to the restroom, removing her realms required clothing and turning her back to the mirror. She allows her wings to peek from her back, shedding tears as she sees the mangled, featherless part of her wings. She will never understand her people, how they could harm her, take away her wings. After rinsing in he shower she doesn't even bother to get dressed, exhaustion has hit her from nowhere. She makes her way to the king size bed and curls into the silk covers, allowing herself to cry, something she's never done before.

Will makes his way down the block, smiling all the while, "Scarlet!" he turns to see Charming in the cruiser, "Need a lift?" he asks, Will nods and makes his way to the passenger seat, "Thank you." he says as he looks out the passenger window. Charming glances at him, "Will?" "Yes?" he turns to the sheriff, startled as to why he would call him by his first name, "I know you have your eyes set on the new girl, but, be careful with her. I don't think making her kind angry is a good idea, and we all know how mouthy you can get." Charming explains, Will is baffled, this is something Robin would say to him, "With all due respect sheriff, I don't intend to put the town in danger by upsetting a being we don't know much about. She's just beautiful mate, can you really blame me?" he asks, earning a laugh from the sheriff.

"Call me David. I think we've gone on enough patrols not to be so formal." Charming hands Will a leather wallet, Will opens it and sees a deputy badge. "You've proven yourself, I figured it was time to make it official. Robin was right so far, don't prove him wrong." Will runs his thumb on the badge, _'I wonder how Robin is doing...' _Will thinks to himself as they approach the path that leads to the camp of merry men, "Thank you, David." Charming nodded, "See you tomorrow." He turned around as Will made his way onto the path. Will stuck the badge to his belt and walked into camp as the men were discussing the newcomer, "I heard she almost killed Regina!" "Yeah well I heard she can kill the Dark One." "I heard Jones fancied her." "Ah Will! You were with the sheriff! What can you tell us of the newcomer?" Little John asked as he made room for Will on the log. Will shrugged, "She did almost kill Regina, she can kill anyone, and considering the pirate is no longer a bachelor, he better not fancy her. I met her, she's beautiful and deadly. Her eyes are a pale violet, her skin is that of caramel, her voice is like soft bells ringing in the air." Will says as he thinks back to her awkwardness on the beach.

"Sounds more like you fancy her, Scarlet." one of the men jokes as they open their bottles of brandy, Will shakes his head, "If you laid eyes on her, you'd speak the same way." he says as he takes leave, heading for his tent.

Ailyxe wakes the next morning temporarily forgetting where she is, hearing a knock on the front door brings her back to reality, _'I'm in the West, as long as I show no harm, neither will they.'_ she thinks as she takes a deep breath. She quickly dresses herself into her realms clothes and rushes to the door. When she opens it she's slightly taken aback, "Hi, Ailyxe. I'm granny's granddaughter, Ruby. I hope she mentioned I'd be coming by, mind if I come in?" Ailyxe moves out of the way, "No, no please come in." She's never seen such a beautiful mortal woman before, long straight brown locks and fair skin, lips as red as blood, she's quite stunning for an unmagical being. Ruby sets the bag down on the kitchen table, "I shop way too much, it's a good thing though. I've washed all of these or they've never been worn, I hope you like them." she gestures to the bag, Ailyxe nods, "Thank you, but you did not have to do this." Ruby shrugs and gives Ailyxe a bright white smile, "It's no problem, when I heard a woman my age was around I was beyond excited to meet you! Everyone here is such a drag sometimes. After you change would you like to have breakfast downstairs?" she asks with a hint of excitement in her voice, "Yes, that would be delightful." Ailyxe smiles back at Ruby, feeling as if she can see this girls soul, but something seems off about her. Ailyxe shrugs the feeling off and digs through the bag, looking at all the strange clothes with slight frustration, "Is everything ok?" Ruby asks, sensing her sudden shift in mood. Ailyxe turns to her, "Your clothes are foreign to me, would you help me? I'm sorry for the burden." Ruby gives a small laugh, "It's no burden, here, how about these? These are called jeans-" Ruby holds up a pair of dark blue straight let jeans, Ailyxe gives a small nod, "-aaaand, this shirt." she holds up a silk pink shirt, sleeves ending before the shoulder and a ruffle on the neckline that cuts into a deep 'V'. "That's beautiful." Ailyxe nods with approval. Ruby helps her and the two leave for downstairs.

They enter through the back, but just like yesterday afternoon, everyone stares as Ailyxe walks in. "Ignore them. We're just not used to newcomers here, and you're very pretty, I have a feeling a lot of men will try to swoon you." Ruby laughs as they sit in a booth, "I don't much care for swooning, I have no interest in-" Ruby sees Ailyxe's eyes fall to the diner door that just opened, she turns to see Will Scarlet walking over to his usual booth with Little John and Mark, two of the merry men. When she turns back to Ailyxe, she notices she's blushing, "No interest in what?" Ruby says with a devilish tone to her voice, "I have no interest in the men of this realm." Ailyxe says as she steals a glance to Will, who just at that moment met her eyes, realizing she's there. He waves and gives her a soft smile, causing the two men with him to turn toward her. Both their eyes go wide as they see her, "You sure seem to be interested in Will Scarlet." Ruby states, Ailyxe runs a hand through her hair and looks at the menu, "Up until yesterday I've never seen a being with green eyes, the mortals in my realm all have blue or brown. Curoe Puro women have shades of purple, and the men have a dark gray." Ruby raises her eyebrows, "Interesting, so, are you liking our realm? This isn't our original realm, but I like this one better." Ailyxe shrugs and orders bacon and eggs, just like Ruby, "The way you harness electricity is quite fascinating, and your acceptance of magic wielders is unbelievable. You treat them as equals instead of fearing them."

Ruby orders two large hot chocolates, and once they're brought she raises her cup, making a toast, "To a new friendship." Ailyxe smiles widely, "To a new friendship, and new forevers." Ailyxe says back, sticking her tongue out after her large gulp of the hot cocoa, "Whoops, I forgot to tell you, it's kind of hot." Ruby laughs as Ailyxe sighs, "I should have known that by the name." the two laugh and enjoy their breakfast with much laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what does Curoe Puro mean exactly?" Ruby asks, laughing as her newfound friend devours the bacon on her plate, "Pure Heart. Only children with truly pure hearts can receive the blessing." Ailyxe states as she takes a sip of her coffee with a shaky hand. Ruby laughs and pulls the empty cup from Ailyxe' "I think you've had enough coffee, you're shaking from all the caffeine." Ailyxe looks at her hands with furrowed auburn brows, "I do believe you're right." Ailyxe laughs as she shakes her hands softly, trying to steady them.

Ruby rests her head on her hands, "SoI've heard you've taken quite a liking to Will Scarlet." She wiggles her brows as Ailyxe begins to feel that strange heat on her face again, "He's rather charming, not what I expected from first appearances really." Ailyxe puts her hands to her cheeks as Ruby softly laughs, "You like him." She states, "Well, yes as I just said-" "No, I mean you _**like **_him, you know...when a girl likes a boy?" Ruby interrupts, noticing AilAilyxe's eyes widen as she shifts in her seat, "Oh no, no, you're terribly mistaken." She waves her hands as she quickly speaks, causing Ruby to laugh again. "Whatever you say." She shrugs.

I'd like to go to the beach again, would you care to join me?" Ailyxe asks, trying to change the subject. Ruby glances at her watch, "I'd love to but I can't right now, I can meet you later. Or if you'd like to just come over later I'll be home." Ruby suggests, "Alright, it was nice speaking with you, Ruby." Ailyxe smiles softly. "Yeah same to you, have a good rest of the day." Ruby smiles as Ailyxe gets up and heads for the she makes her way down the stone path, ignoring the lingering glances behind her she hears his voice, "Good morning!" She turns to the voice to find Will Scarlet waving at her while two men state at her with wide, hungry eyes. "Good morning." She nods softly as he and the two men approach, " Where are you off to, lass?" Will asks curiously, "The beach." She says as she steps back slightly, Will notices the two men starting at her and clears his throat, "Why don't you lads go get us a table, I'll be in there shortly." Ailyxe tries not to laugh when she heard the whispered profanities from the two men, "Are you going alone?" Will asks.

"Yes, Ruby is busy." Ailyxe says as she runs a hand through her long hair, "If you'd like some company of be more than happy to join you." She can see an emotion in his eyes she's not familiar with, "Is hate for you to miss breakfast on my account." Ailyxe gestures to the diner, "I can get my food to go, unless you prefer to be alone." Will shrugs, "Company would be appreciated, back in my realm I never had much." she sees the smile break through on Wills face, "Well alright then, let me go get my breakfast. There's a bench right down the block, you can wait there if ya like." he gestures to a small bench in front of a small broker building. She nods and makes her way, as she sits down the door to the store opens, "Are you Ailyxe?" A young woman comes out and asks, "Yes, and you are?" "Oh, forgive me, I'm Belle, Belle Gold." The girl sticks her arm out, the same way Will did last night. Ailyxe gently shakes the girls soft hand, "Its quite a pleasure to have a newcomer, its a rarity in this area. If you don't mind, sometime tomorrow I'd love to ask you questions of your realm, I've read of your kind and am fascinated by it all." Ailyxe looks at her curiously, "There are books on my realm?" Ailyxe asks in surprise. "Yes there are, i could bring them, if youd like." "That would be delightful!" Ailyxe smiles brightly, "I mist be getting back inside now, it was a pleasure to meet you, Ailyxe." Belle smiles and Ailyxe nods as she returns into the store.

A moment latershe sees Will making his way toward her, she can't stop the smile from making its way across her lips, "All set." He holds up the bag and the two head for the docks, "You met Belle?" Will asks, "Yes, she's quite lovely." Ailyxe says as she thinks back to the books, curious as to whats in them. The two make their way onto the beach , Ailyxe walking in the edge of the water, "You like the beach a lot?" Will awkwardly asks, trying to stir conversation. "Yes," Ailyxe looks off the the never ending horizon, "Its the one place I can relax." she says as she smells the ocean air in the soft breeze. "Yes the beach is quite a relaxing place, I like to watch the sunset. It gives me hope to know that the sun will rise again." Will says as he sits on a flat rock. Ailyxe walks further into the water and sighs as she feels the cool water on her calves. Will can't help but watch her long auburn locks sway in the breeze and sparkle with the ocean water spraying the air. Her caramel skin glows in the sunlight and she twirls in the water, raising her head to the sky. For a moment, Will is captivated by her beauty. So much so that he doesn't notice the water swirling around up to her waist.

She brings her arms up and swirls the water around her causing the biggest and brightest smile Will has seen on her face. Her laughter is like a Syrens, captivating him and leaving him entranced. The raw power and beauty that she is both terrifies, and excites Will in a way he's never felt before. He had given all of himself, his heart, his very soul and was tossed aside for a crown. He'd promised himself that he would never feel for anyone again, so he'd learned to accept flings, one night stands, never getting attached. Somehow, this woman tore apart all of his resolve. He_ wanted _and _needed _to know her, good things, bad things, _everything._

From the moment he saw her, lying on the ground damn near dead, he felt some sort of electricity pulling him toward her. He was in the process of redemption, could he truly have a happy ending? Could he find true love? As he watched her manipulate the water she turned toward him, a smile that reached her eyes and flushed cheeks makes his heart damn near stop. Ailyxe drops her hands and makes her way toward him, "Are you alright Will?" she asks as she sits down next to him, a crooked smile creeps onto his lips as he looks into her eyes, "Yes lass, your magic is different from the magic I know. You seem to handle them so well." Will bites into his now cold breakfast burrito, completely forgetting it was in his hands until his stomach growled in frustration. "Yes, I was still developing my abilities before I was exiled. Not only am I the only of my kind with the ability to rip magic from one's soul, I can also manipulate the waters to my command. Practicing this ability was the closest I had ever come to what the mortals described as "fun."" she turned and looked out onto the horizon, watching the far off waves make their way to shore.

Ailyxe couldn't help but wish that she could have been able to study and harness her true potential, but that thought quickly leaves her mind when she focuses on the truly 'human' part of her that is now peeking through her normally focused mind. She steals glances at Will, who she catches doing the same to her, "Is there something you'd like to say, Will? You look as though you're having an inward battle. I've seen my mortal people battle things like that, the results were not always very good." she turns her body and faces the man with the green and autumn eyes. He shrugs and looks at her with a raised brow, "I- I just, a very dear friend of mine had to leave this place, and there's a curse surrounding the town, if I were to leave I would not be able to return. He was actually my only friend, up until recently. I've been reading on how to break the curse, but the woman who cast it, her magic is powerful." he lied, not wanting to scare her with the truth. Truly, that was in his subconscious, but really he was imagining what it would be like to hold her, have her smile up at him, feel their lips against one another. It was too soon and she was still not used to the real human emotions, he silently sighed, patience was never his strong suit.

"Take me to the one who knows anything of this curse, their information may lead to a way to break it. I'm not one to boast of my abilities, although even still training I may be able to disperse the magic she left behind." Ailyxe rested her hand on his forearm without even realizing it, '_I've seen mortals comfort one another by resting a hand on their companions arm, I truly do need to learn these gestures.'_ Will's eyes lock hers with such intensity she holds her breath waiting for his response, "Do you remember Mr. Gold, and Regina?" he asks with haste, hope filled his eyes and was clear in his tone. "Yes, are they with whom I must speak?" Ailyxe asks, "Yes, I'll call the sheriff right now and have them meet us at the town line, are you up for a stroll?" Will quickly stands, holding his hand out for her to take.

She looks at him closely, seeing a new brightness in his eyes. She takes his offered hand and in his excitement he pulls her up just a little too hard, causing her to bump her chest into his torso. The two freeze in place, eyes locked, studying each other with an intensity that is completely foreign to Ailyxe. Will is the first to break eye contact, but still has ahold of her hand and gently pulls her to start walking, "I've seen my mortal people do this, it's a sign of affection, right?" she feels the heat on her face as she asks the question, "You're catching on quick, lass. It's also something that friends do, or the woman hooks the mans arm, like this." he wraps her hand up his arm, noticing her eyes going wide at the solidity of him. '_He's more well built than I had guessed.' _Ailyxe thought to herself as she left her arm hooked around his, "This is quite nice." she looks up at him with a soft smile, noticing the reddening of his cheeks as he looks down at the strange shiny device in his hand.

He begins to speak to the device which makes Ailyxe question his sanity, but says nothing. The two walk in comfortable silence, sharing glances and trading smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Will pockets his cellphone and his eyes fall on Ailyxe, who hooks his arm with a comfortably tight grip. "Forgive my prodding, but what is so important about the world outside of this small kingdom?" her eyes meet his with curiosity. Will sighs, "Robin and his family. We recently defeated a foe who cursed his wife, true loves kiss broke her curse but when they broke up it came back. Robin is in love with Regina, but sacrificed his true love so he could save Marian, he didn't want his son to lose his mother." Ailyxe furrows her brow and shrugs, "True love? Forgive my lack of understanding, how does one know its true love?" Will gives a soft laugh and rests his hands in his jacket pocket, causing Ailyxe to wrap her free hand around his arm as well, "Its hard to explain, really. When you see that person that makes your stomach flip, your heart skip a beat, you smile simply because they are who they are. They fascinate you, make you question everything about what love is. You want to know them, everything about them. Spend the rest of your days with that person and that person only. At least that's what I think." Will says with a hint of nervousness to his tone, "I see, it seems you feel this way already, will she be upset at my holding your arm?" Ailyxe questions, trying not to let the disappointment in her voice show. Will glances at her with a big grin, "Oh no lass, I'm very much a single man. You can hold my arm as long as you like." She clears her throat and tries to look straight ahead, but can't help feeling his stare on her. "Is there something you wish to say? I'm afraid if you stare any harder I may melt." Ailyxe ends up looking up at his bright green eyes, the two slowing their walking without realizing it, "Well, I uhm, it seems the more I get to know you, the more I like you." Will stutters out, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. Ailyxe's bright pale purple eyes meet his and she freezes on the spot, "I'm afraid I don't quite understand, Ruby has spoken of many references to that word. Do you wish to be my friend, or is it that you like me in the way a boy LIKES a girl?" Wills jaw drops and he can't hide the heat spreading to his cheeks, "Uhm, well, both. I'd like to be your friend, maybe take you out for those drinks I promised and see if more than a friendship could come from this." he smiles her favorite crooked smile, leaving her in utter shock. After what seems like an eternity of just staring at one another Ailyxe tightens her grip on his arm and takes a step forward, "When I was bound to my people, I had no time for the human emotions I had been taught to suppress. Seeing as how I'm no longer bound to anyone, these human emotions flood my mind with many questions, but, I like you too. At least, I think that's what I would call this feeling." "Care to be a bit more specific? There are many ways the word 'like' is referenced." Ailyxe laughs and leans slightly into his side, noting his reference to her previous statement, "I would enjoy your company, as often as can be spared." Now its her turn for the heat to rise in her face, causing Will to laugh. The two walk in silence until they make it to the town line, finding everyone impatiently waiting for them. Their eyebrows raised in curiosity seeing the two so close together, "Its about time, the dead are quicker than you two!" Regina snarks with hopeful impatience. Ailyxe unwillingly releases Will and approaches the orange spray paint line. She raises her hand and touches the magic, seeing the snowflakes dance around, "Ah, snow magic, quite simple to be rid of." she turns to the small group, Then get rid of it." Regina spits, obviously eager to find Robin. Ailyxe's eyes go white as she turns back to the magic wall, small blue and purple bolts of lightning come from her hands as she presses them against the wall. The group steps back as they see the electricity flowing against the spell until it covers the entire town, in less than a minute. Ailyxe pushes against the wall and snowflakes fall to the ground, covering everyone and the entire town. Will is taken aback, its still hard for him to believe the sweet girl he was just talking to truly holds such power. She turns to them with a gentle smile through her glowing white eyes, "It is done." She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, when they open they are back to the pale purple. Regina runs up to her and hugs her, "How can I ever thank you?" she almost cries into Ailyxe's shoulder, "I'd like for my lungs to have proper oxygen, please." Regina let's go and they laugh, "Sorry, but thank you so much! You have no idea how much i needed this." Ailyxe gives a soft bow and gestures to Will, "Will informed me of your friend outside the wall, you should thank him or I never would have known of this." The group turns to Will with thankful looks, causing him to shrug, "I miss Robin too." "Let's celebrate before the journey tomorrow! Drinks on me! Everyone meet at The Watering Hole tonight, 8'o'clock." Mr. Gold announces, causing 'woohoos' from Charming, Emma, and Killian. Ailyxe walks back over to Will, "What should I wear?" she asks, "Something comfortable. The Watering Hole is where those drinks I invited you for are." Will grins down at her, noticing her closeness and fighting the urge to close it. "I haven't used my powers in quite some time, I'm afraid I need to go rest." Ailyxe raises her hand to her forehead as Will sets a hand on the small of her back, "Charming, might we get a ride back to Granny's?" Charming nods and will leads her to his patrol car,, setting her in the passenger seat and heading to the restaurant,, "This is quite a machine." Ailyxe states as she yawns, "Definitely better than a horse." Charming jokes. In a matter of minutes they arrive at the restaurant, "Thank you, sheriff." Ailyxe smiles at him before she gets out, with the help of Will. Once Charming drives away the two turn towards each other, "I suppose I'll see you tonight, then?" Will asks, "Unless you would like to stay, I don't care to be alone in that place truthfully." Ailyxe runs a hand though her hair, waiting to see his reaction. Of course he smiles shyly and gestures towards the stairs on the side of the building, "I do hope its not an inconvenience." Ailyxe unlocks the door and the two walk inside. "No way lass, I could use a nap myself." Will stretches as they make their way to the living room, sitting on the couch. Ailyxe crosses her legs and twiddles her thumbs, wishing there wasn't so much space between them. These new feelings scared her, but the curiosity outweighed her fear. "Have you seen the television yet?" Will asked as he picked up the remote. Ailyxe shook her head with a questioning look, she jumped toward him when the TV came on. "Why are there people in that small box? I don't understand." her shoulder leans against Will's chest, sending heat to both their faces, "Its actually a recording that's transmitted through the air, onto the TV." Ailyxe nods, still confused but enjoying the show on TV. "So, this show is called Supernatural?" she looks up at Will, finding him staring at her. He nods, "Its a good show." Ailyxe glances back at the tv and shifts gently until she's leaning against Will, "The one they call Dean is quite handsome." She notices Will wraps his arm around her waist, "Most actors are." After a while the show ends and Ailyxe realizes she's dozing off leaning against Will "You alright lass? You look terrified." He asked as he looked down at her with concern. Her breathing had become erratic, she had watched Ruby and Sam kiss on the TV, and found herself wondering what that's like. "Yes, just, tired." Will could tell she was lying, but her eyes were on his with such intensity it made him nervous. The two shifted slightly to face each other, Ailyxe leaned toward him in question and Will quickly closed the remaining space. Ailyxe gasped in surprise, his lips truly were soft, and tasted of that rum and spices. The heat rushing through her entire being made her shiver with wonder. While Will placed a hand on the back of her neck, she raised hers to his shoulders. As the kiss intensified little bolts of the purple and blue electricity shot around the two almost unnoticeably. After the two pull away for air they notice the electricity swirling around the two, "Oh my..." Ailyxe whispers, "What lass?" Will asks, not looking away from her puzzled flushed face, "I've just bound myself to you." 


	6. Chapter 6

Will continued to stare at Ailyxe in both wonder and shock, "You did what now?" He asked as the electricity swirled around him. Ailyxe watched the magic she unknowingly released spark and swirl around him, growing brighter the closer it gets to his heart. "I- I don't understand how this happened Will. I've- I've never seen this before." For fifteen years she has trained to the point of blood, sweat, and almost tears, and still was barely tapping into her potential. She's never seen a Curoe Puro's magic do this, not at bonding ceremonies, marriages, nothing. Ailyxe gasps and jumps up, "Belle! She said that she had found books on my kind! We must go speak to her!" She grabs Will's hand and the two dart out the door.

Ailyxe runs down the block to the small broker shop and bursts through the door, causing Belle to jump, "Ailyxe, Will, are you two alright?" Belle asks as she comes from behind the counter, noticing the small bolts of electricity swirling around their locked hands. Panting heavily Ailyxe stutters, "Books, might I look at those books? This-" She raises hers and Will's locked hands, "-I've never seen before." Belle nods and takes off to the back of the store. They can hear shuffling of what sounds like heavy objects and a few 'oofs' from Belle. Ailyxe glances up at Will, who is looking at her with such intensity she's really afraid she might just burst into flames on the spot. Belle runs back up front and sets the books on the counter, starting to flip through them. "So, how exactly was that started?" Belle questions as she flips through the books with focus. Ailyxe goes to explain, but no words come out, she's too embarrassed. Will speaks up, "I don't really know, we kissed and then..." he glances down at their hands, seeing the electricity spit and swirl around. Belle tries not to smirk at the two's shyness and finally finds the pages she was looking for, "Ah, here." she shows Ailyxe the page, "I'm afraid I can't read your language." she looks to Belle with a questioning face. "Right, sorry." Belle clears her throat and reads;

"O child,  
>boundless and banished.<br>O child,  
>opportunities lay in waiting.<br>My child,  
>no more loneliness.<br>Dear child,  
>Banishment is freedom."<br>-Zade Elfruhm

Ailyxe gently grabs the book from Belle, rubbing her fingers along the page, "Zade? He was the first and longest living Curoe Puro in the history of my kind. One day he just...disappeared. Where did you get these?" She looked to Belle with wide pale purple eyes, "My husband has a knack for finding rare things, you could say he's a bit of a...collector." Belle shrugs, "No need to hide the truth, Belle. She will know who I am eventually." Mr. Gold enters the front of the shop silently, glancing down at Will and Ailyxe's bound hands, "Oh my, you've bound yourself to him?" he looks at her in curiosity. "It would seem so, but, I don't understand how I did it without knowing it." Ailyxe glances to Will who stares at Mr. Gold uncomfortably.

"Your kind go through a bounding ceremony when you've reached ten years of training, am I correct?" Mr. Gold questions as he steps around them to his wife, "Yes." Ailyxe nods, wondering where he's going with this, "But your banishment and dismemberment of your wings cut your binds, strange that you could-" Mr. Gold stops talking abruptly and begins to laugh slightly, "My my, I must ask a rather private question, did you two share a kiss?" he asked, earning a groan from Ailyxe and a sigh from Will, "Yes, sir." Will answers stiffly. "Ah, and how did the kiss make you feel?" Gold questioned once again.

Ailyxe and Will snap their necks to face each other, "Uhm, well, that's a little private, sir." Will rubbed the back of his neck, glancing to the man and his wife, "I suspected this much, Will. Do you recall when you first saw Ailyxe, how anxious you were so suddenly over her?" Gold asked as Will glanced back at Ailyxe, a smile forming on her face, "Yes, I do." He whispered looking at her confused eyes, "Ailyxe, do you feel protective of Will? As in, if he were in danger, or another woman was to try and flirt with him-" Ailyxe cuts Gold off with a quick laugh, "Pardon me, Mr. Gold, but how does this help with what has happened. I still have no answer." Belle and Gold share a look, "Isn't it obvious, you two have found true love." Belle laughs as she wraps her arms around her husband, "I'd know those looks anywhere." she finishes.

Will and Ailyxe glance from their intertwined hands, to each others eyes and back again, "But, how do we know it's true love?" Ailyxe asks, starting to get frustrated. "Stop and listen. Listen to your mind. Picture the one thing you truly don't want to live without." Ailyxe closes her eyes and the first thing that comes to her mind is Will. She looks up at him to see him confused, but with a big grin nonetheless. "Well, so you're saying that because my duties as a Curoe Puro were stripped, it allowed me to bound myself to me one true love?" Ailyxe shakes her head, trying to make sense of it all. Gold nods, "Congratulations." he smiles with a hint of unease creeping up in Ailyxe's stomach, "What now?" she wonders as she glances to Will, mystified as to how this all happened so quickly. As Will stated earlier today, '_When you see that person that makes your stomach flip, your heart skip a beat, you smile simply because they are who they are."_

The trip to The Watering Hole may have to wait, the two had much to talk about.


	7. Chapter 7

Will silently walked alongside Ailyxe after the two leave the shop, letting everything sink in that's been said. She grips his hand so tightly it's starting to hurt, he inhales sharply and turns toward her, "Ailyxe." When she doesn't respond he cuts in front of her and sets his hands on her shoulders, breaking the electricity that was swirling around their hands. "Ailyxe, please, believe me when I say I'm just as surprised as you are but I-" Will glances at the ground, unable to finish his thought.

Ailyxe sighs, "I'd like to just go rest, Will. My mind is draining my body." She responds without looking at him, "Would you like me to walk you home?" The nod she gives is almost unnoticeable but he gently takes her hand and leads her back toward Granny's. Out of his peripheral vision he sees her glancing at him, "You're debating on if you'd like me to stay or not." Will states as he glances back down to see her looking at him, "Yes, I'm...still quite confused on how this all took place. Truthfully, I don't understand human emotions yet and I don't wish to bring any worry onto your shoulders." Her eyes sting with unshed tears from the fear of the unknown, but also the high she feels. If they are really true love, then she has found what every human woman wishes for. The words of the Elder Zade run through her mind as she watches him, he said banishment was freedom. "Banishment is freedom..." She whispers, allowing those three words to really sink in. As they walk up the steps to her apartment she thinks about sending him away for the day, but she realizes she doesn't want to.

Will stands in the doorway, unsure of what to do, "So, I guess Ill-" Before he can say another word Ailyxe grabs the collar of his shirt, embracing him in a kiss. Will wraps his arms around her waist, backing her into the apartment and shutting the door with his foot. The two gasp through their lips as it feels like fireworks are exploding in their chests. They pull back and glance in each others eyes, colorful electricity swirls around them. "Uhm, would you like to sit down and talk?" Will gestures toward the living room. Ailyxe nods and nervously makes her way to the couch, unsure of what to say, much less where to begin."So, you and I are...true love, I still don't understand how this works." She runs a hand through her hair, looking to Will hoping he can shed some light on the subject. "I don't think anyone knows how it works, Ailyxe. Love is not an easy feeling to understand. You just...go with it or against it." He gives a stressful shrug, and then his eyes light up, "I think I know some people who could help. They'll be at the Watering Hole tonight." Ailyxe squitnts her eyes in question, "Who?" "The sheriff and his wife. C'mon lass, we don't have long to get ready." He pulls her from the couch and looks through the clothes Ruby gave her, "How about this?" Will asks as he holds up a similar pair of dark jeans and an emerald green long sleeve shirt. Ailyxe nods and takes the clothes, "I gather you must go change as well?" She asks, "Yes lass, but I'll be back to pick you up in a little." Ailyxe nods and walks him to the door, he gives Ber a quick kiss on the cheek and darts down the stairs. After a hot shower and dressing in the clothes that Will picked out, Ailyxe hears a knock at the door. She opens it to see Ruby smiling widely and holding up a black bag, "Have you ever heard of makeup?" Ailyxe steps aside letting her in, "I'm afraid I haven't." Ruby unzips the black bag, "It heightens your natural beauty, for instance, my eyes a hazel...I use gold colors and it makes my eyes seem brighter. I came by to see if you'd like to spruce up a little. I've heard you didn't get to do much in your old realm." Ailyxe picks up a light gray eye shadow, "Is this what mortal women do before they go in public?" Ruby nods and the two head to the bathroom. Ruby lays out everything and turns to Ailyxe, "It can be uncomfortable, just let me know and we'll take a break." Ailyxe nods and closes her eyes, allowing Ruby to begin her work. "How did it go with Will?" Ruby asked as she genently brushed the bronzer on her cheek, "That's rather...complicated at the moment." Ailyxe mutters, trying not to interrupt Ruby's steady hand, "We kissed, and I subconsciously bound myself to him. Apparently that means he and I are true love." Her eyes flutter open to see Ruby's jaw agape, "That's incredible." Ruby whispers, earning flushed cheeks from Ailyxe. Ruby makes her close her eyes, giving her a soft shade of green blended with dark brown eye shadow and a thin line of charcoal eyeliner. Ruby steps back with a bright smile, "Green is your color, Ailyxe, go ahead." She gestures to the mirror, and when Ailyxe turns around and gasps when she sees her reflection. Curled auburn locks fall around her shoulders, bright purple eyes that could be seen from miles away rest where her bland ones once were -or so she believed they were. Soft shiny pinks lips spread into a smile as she raises her hand to her hand to the mirror, "I look..." "Beautiful." Ruby finishes her sentence, Ailyxe turns toward her and hugs her. "Thank you, Ruby." The two laugh but the knock on the door makes them go quiet. Ailyxe's heart rate skyrockets and a strange lump in her throat makes it hard to swallow. "Stand right there, I'll open the door!" Ruby moves Ailyxe to the middle of the kitchen and runs to the door, "Hey Will!" She has the door barely open, "Hey Ruby, I'm looking for-" Ruby moves out of the way and Will's eyes fall on Ailyxe, who isis standing awkwardly in the dining area, "Hi." Ailyxe smiles softly, wondering if the makeup can hide her flushed face. "Hi, you look...incredible." Will looks her up and down, incredible isn't even a good enough word to describe the being in front of him. Celestial, angelic, something right out of a fairy tale book, all these comparisons and nothing amounts to how beautiful she looks. "I'll see you tomorrow." Ruby winks at Ailyxe who smiles at her, after she disappears from view Ailyxe looks Will up and down with raised brows, "You look rather dashing." He has on dark blue jeans, but the light blue shirt peeking from the black button up over shirt makes his eyes look darker green than Ailyxe ever dreamed possible. His black boots look brand new, hen went well out for this, as did she. Will smiles the crooked smile she's grown so fond of these past few days and extends his hand, "Let's go lass, its time I showed you off." Ailyxe walks over and takes his hand, and just like earlier, the sparks of electricity danced around their hands. She shut the door to her apartment and the two made their way down the stairs, all the worries Ailyxe had in her mind dissipate when he looks at her, smiling all the while. 


	8. Chapter 8

CH: 8

"Show me off, what do you mean exactly?" Ailyxe asks as she wraps her arm around Will's, feeling his muscles through his leather jacket, "It means that you are out with me, and other men will wish they had you, but they can't have you because you're with me, and I can laugh when they attempt to turn your attention away from me." He laughs as she shakes her head, "You honestly think all these men will compete for my affection?" Will nods as the two walk around the corner with the pub in view, "Yes, lass, I truly do. Not only are you the most beautiful being in Storybrooke, you are gentle, and sweet, like an angel. Any man would wish for your heart."

He opens the door, making a point to wrap his arm around her waist when they get inside. Sure enough, its as if she can feel the looks of lust and jealousy, making her uncomfortable. "Oiy, don't worry lass, they won't bother you." He whispers as he gently pulls her toward the largest table in the middle of the pub. They're greeted by familiar faces, but Ailyxe eyes a petite raven haired woman, unsure of her presence at first. Charming wraps his arm around the woman's shoulder, "Ailyxe, this is my wife, Mary Margaret. Mary, this is Ailyxe." Big hazel eyes stare into Ailyxe's with nothing but curiosity and admiration, "Gosh you're pretty. Its nice to finally meet you! I would have met you sooner but I've been so busy with the baby and running the town." She blurts out in an awkward toned voice, "I'm sorry, meeting new people isn't exactly my strongest suit." Ailyxe can't help but smile at Mary's awkwardness, "Its a pleasure, Mary." She glances to Will, who has ordered her a rather large purple drink. He helps her into her chair, watching Ailyxe take the first sip of her drink.

Everyone at the table laughs with delight at Ailyxe's reaction, her eyes go wide with wonder, "What is this? It's delightful!" Will wraps an arm around her shoulder as he swigs his rum n' coke, "Its called a cotton candy volcano. Its one of the sweet ones but its potent, so don't drink it too quickly." Charming clears his throat and leans forward, "So, Will. You said you had some questions for Mary Margaret and I?" Ailyxe's notices Will tense beside her, "Yeah, mate, its a...rather odd subject actually."

Will and Ailyxe exchange an awkward glance, followed with a shy smile, "True love. I'd know those looks anywhere." Mary Margaret looks back and forth at the two, earning a laugh from Killian, "Oh please, you mean to tell me she chose the thief?! That's laughable." Ailyxe's eyes go white as she turns to Killian, "Tread lightly, pirate." Killian jumps out of his seat with heated eyes, "You know nothing of me!" "Killian!" Emma yells, pulling his eyes away from Ailyxe's. When his eyes leave hers she commands her irises to their pale purple, "I'm...sorry. I don't know what came over me." She glances to the table, Killian has sat back down quietly, subdued by his true love. Belle clears her throat, drawing the attention, "So, Ailyxe...I do believe that you and Will are true love, but...given the fact that you're able to allow your human emotions to come to light...well I believe the two of you need to pace yourselves. You need to become comfortable with all of this and yourself, that doesn't mean you two can't go on the way you are...just don't rush it." Ailyxe nods, drinking her sweet drink quicker than she should. The soft burn building in her stomach is actually relaxing. She can feel her shoulders becoming less tense. "I agree with Belle, I can see it plain as day, but she's right. You have all the time in the world to figure all this out." Emma adds, giving Ailyxe an apologetic smile.

Ailyxe mods with a soft smile back, "What rattles me is, I do not like not knowing things. On the subject of love, nobody can give me a straight answer and it is rather frustrating." She says, giving the group a confused look when her words come out with a slight slur. Charming props his jaw on his hand with an arched brow, "You don't seem too frustrated right now, how's that drink?" Ailyxe doesn't know why, but she begins to giggle, "Its really good...but I feel, different." Will rubs his thumb on the back of her shoulder, "Its the alcohol in the drink, lass. You remember what I told you the drink does, right?" Ailyxe tuns to face him with a smile,"Yes, I do. I've just never been this relaxed, constantly fighting mortals battles for them requires always being alert and ready to defend my people has made it difficult to relax." She shrugs, "Perhaps just one more of these would be alright?" Will sighs as he thinks, "One, lass. We don't need you plastered to the point you don't understand what's going on around you."

Will calls the waitress over and orders another drink, that's when Ailyxe notices the music playing in the background, "Is this your realms idea of songs?" She asks, listening to the strange instruments and a man singing in a deep voice, "Yep. This is called 'Bad Blood' by a guy who goes by Bastille. Its actually a pretty good song, most of the newer music is garbage." Emma shrugs as she drinks the last of her beer. Ailyxe nods and listens to the remainder of the song when the waitress brings over her drink, "Here you go, you're the new girl everyone's been talking about right?" When the waitress sits the drink down Ailyxe let's out a small yelp of excitement and extends her hand to the girl, "Yes, my name is Ailyxe." The girl shakes her hand with an unsure smile, "Saphyra, I've got to get back to work, it was nice to meet you."

"Could someone point me in the direction of the restroom?" She asks after she takes a large sip of her drink. Will leans forward with a worried look on his face, "Don't worry Will, I'll take her. Nobody will mess with her so long as im there." Emma rises from her chair and directs Ailyxe towards the bar. When the two disappear from view, Will looks back to see the entire group, and even other patrons of the bar stare at him, "What?" He asks defensively, "Nothing, nothing. You two are just cute. Its written all over your face how much you like her." Charming laughs, "Seems our thief may have a happy ending after all." Mary Margaret smiles at him with one of her signature 'hope' filled smiles. Earning a blush from Will before he glances back to see Ailyxe and Emma making their way back, but they're cut off by a small group of men.

Before Will knows what he's doing he jumps up from the table and makes his way over to the girls, "Everything aright ladies?" Will finds that Killian has done the same, when the men turn to face them its only then that Killian goes pale, "Barbosa, what in the bloody hell are you doing here?" Killian asks as Emma and Ailyxe try to make their way around the men unsuccessfully, "Aye lad, I be com'n here to find treasure, and I think I've found what I'm lookin' fer." The man smiles with a glimmer of a snake in his features. Cuffing the two with neutralizing cuffs, rendering them powerless.

The men grab Ailyxe and Emma by the shoulders, when Will and Killian try to go after them guns are pointed at the girls' heads, "Uh uh uh, lads. Unless you want bloodshed I suggest you back away, now." Killian backs up with Will, horror in their eyes. "Don't try any funny business. My newest employer has covered all the necessities in the magic department. Your Dark One and your Queen are useless." He laughs darkly as they back out of the pub, "Damn! How did he get through without us knowing!?" Killian screams as the group surrounds them, "How did they get through my barrier?!" Regina questions with worried irritation.

"Mr. Gold, you and Belle researched Ailyxe's kind, right? No other realm is home to them right?" Will asked with worry, "Yes, lad. Curoe Puro are strictly born in the realm of Eternita." His eyes light up in recognition to what Will is saying, "I think I see where you're going with this, their abilities won't work on a being they believe to be a mere myth, and her magic is different from ours. Quickly, we need to follow them." The group rushes out the door, warning people to stay back.

When they approach the docks they first notice Emma trying to fight them off to no avail. When Barbosa slaps the breath out of her Mary Margaret tries to rush towards her daughter, but is held back by Regina, "We'll think of something, just stay calm."

Ailyxe looks at the man with cold eyes as he approaches her, he attempts to rub her cheek with his hand but she swiftly kicks him in the face. The group watches as Ailyxe twists from the arms of the man holding her, breaking her cuffs in the process. Charming, Killian, Will and Gold rush in and start to take on the crew, but the men are large, nasty brutes who are also covered by their employers magic. As Ailyxe screams out she sees Barbosa holding a gun to Will's head, "Now now, lass. That wasn't very nice, yer gonna learn what happens when you piss off a real pirate." As he cocks the hammer to the revolver aimed at will's temple, a strange wind begins to howl around them. Ailyxe shakes with fury as her eyes turn white, making barbosa laugh hysterically, "Did you not hear me woman, I'm protected from magic!" Little bolts of electricity stem from her glowing eyes and her fists, "I carry no magic, pirate I carry a blessing." She moves at lightning fast speed, pulling the gun from Barbosa's hand, crushing it to dust. When he lets go of Will she ushers him back, only to find the three others with shaky guns pointed on them. "Harm my friends-" She says in a dark monotone voice, spreading her broken black wings from her shoulders, "-and I shall kill you all."

The men quickly let go, running back to the ship. Before Barbosa boards his ship he turns to face her, "This isn't the last you'll see of Cap'n Barbosa!" "LEAVE!" She screams, the men quickly pull down the old black sails and begin to leave port. The captain and Ailyxe staring each other down until she sees they've disappeared through the town barrier. "Ailyxe?" Hearing his voice snaps her back to reality, she turns to face him with wide eyes, "Will, were you harmed?" He embraces her in a tight hug, "I'm fine, lass. Thanks to you." She let's out the beneath she didn't know she was holding, nor letting go of Will but turning towards the others, "Are you all ok?" Aside from a bruise on Emma's cheek, everyone seems to be alright, "Killian?" Ailyxe leans down to meet his eyes. When he looks back at the group he shakes his head, "I'm not hurt, but...we have a problem. I know who Barbosa is working for." Regina rolls her eyes and presses her hands to her temple, "Will you just spit it out and stop being so dramatic?"

Killian inhales a shaky breath, sweat dripping from his forehead, "My father, Davey Jones." 


End file.
